Glamorous
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-shot. Seth x Ion Fluff 'He tried combing his fingers around the comb, to loosen the hair. He felt his heart jump into his throat. Her hair was so soft.'


Author's Note: My first attempt at a Seth x Ion. I have never written about them before until a friend's art inspired me. It was posted in my livejournal first, like some of my stuff, so I thought I would post it here as I haven't really added any fluffy het in a while and I know that some probably don't want to read Petros x Ion. Short, fluffy het. Possibly the only Seth x Ion I'll write haha.

Do not own Trinity Blood or its characters.

* * *

Glamorous

"Empress, are you ready to go?" Ion asked as he stuck his head into her quarters. He heard a few strange noises and decided maybe he should investigate. "Empress?"

"Yes?" she called back in her sweet and rather juvenile voice. No one would believe that she was over 800 years old. She still resembled a child, like Ion.

"I asked were you ready to go," he smiled as he rounded the corner to her personal quarters. What he saw surprised him enough that he just stood there and watched her.

She was standing on her dresser, fussing with a comb in her bobbed black locks and a rather huffed expression. She was dressed in her tea seller's uniform.

"I just can't get this comb to work," she mumbled as she tried to pull it from her locks in vain. She turned around when she saw Ion in the mirror. "Ion! You can help me," she smiled as she jumped off the dresser and ran for him.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. She turned around and stood patiently in front of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you get the comb out?" she asked. "You'll be a hero," she smiled brightly. Ion could not resist a chance to touch Seth's hair. He had even volunteered to accompany her on his time off from searching for Cain, to do her tea selling.

"Uh sure," he said awkwardly as he reached for the comb. He could not believe that she was actually asking him for help. He would get to touch her hair, which was a step. He gulped as he tried to pull the comb out.

"Don't worry about hurting me," she told him.

"Okay." He tugged at the comb, but to no avail. It was just as frozen as it had been for her. He tried combing his fingers around the comb, to loosen the hair. He felt his heart jump into his throat. Her hair was so soft.

He had so been longing to touch it. Now that he actually was, he was in awe. She giggled a little as he adjusted the strands some more. "That feels good," she laughed.

Ion about had the comb out. He debated on whether he should finish pulling the comb out or leave it caught in her hair as an excuse to play with it some more. They had a mission to accomplish so he finished taking the comb out of her hair.

"There," he said as he handed it to her with a small smile. She hugged him.

"Thank you Ion! Can you do me another favor?"

He blushed. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Can you help me style it for when we go out?" She had no idea what she was doing to him, what she was asking of him. Or maybe she did and was doing it for her own enjoyment? No, he reasoned with himself. She was not that kind of girl.

"You want me to style it?" he asked. "Me? Ion Fortuna?"

"Yes of course you, who else?"

"No one, I was just a little surprised was all."

"I have full faith in you," she smiled. Now he could see the family resemblance between her and Abel.

"Okay," he nodded. "I need to sit down though."

"We'll use my bed then." She pulled him over to her bed, making him sit first before she sat in between his legs. It was an innocent gesture but Ion was having some not so innocent thoughts. "Okay, make me look pretty."

"But you're already pretty," he blurted.

"Really Ion?" She leaned back to look up at him.

"Yes."

"Thank you," she nodded with a small giggle. "Just brush it a bit and we'll go okay?" He nodded seriously as he began to slide the brush through the soft blackness. He tried to keep them from touching so much, but it still occurred and he was still excited. She handed him the headband she liked to wear after a while and he placed it on her head like a crown. "How do I look?" she asked him.

"Glamorous," he answered as a million other phrases rang off the inside of his head. Things he wished that he could confess.

"Then let's go," she smiled as she took his hand.

Author's End Note: Review?


End file.
